Still His Favourite
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: After twenty years of ruling over Britain, Voldemort considers invading and expanding his power over Europe. It takes the words of his most faithful servant to focus him on his goals.


For the Favourite Couple Scenario with the prompt- "your couple reminisce about something." It is also for the Voldemort Wins Challenge.

* * *

It was a pleasing sight. Lord Voldemort was in no doubt about that as his swept his gaze over the scene below his office. The Atrium was full to bursting as it always was on a Monday morning. From the height of the upper floor, he could not identify anyone specific, but he knew who was not there: Mudbloods. It had been nearly twenty years since such filth had tainted the ancient powerful floors of the Ministry of Magic.

The memory of forcing them to the streets, to Azkaban or the muggle world where they belonged was almost enough to make him smile.

However, when he spun on his heel and faced the snivelling advisors before him, any feelings of anything that could be construed as happiness slipped away.

They were almost all pathetic and useless, especially for this task. He had no desire to keep his ambitions constrained to Great Britain, but any advances to continental Europe would be impossible if he followed the advice of this band of useless swine. He was either being advised that peace was wise and political manoeuvres were the most intelligent choice or that baby steps were required and that they should wait another five years.

After twenty years he was done waiting and being restrained. He was being restrained by not cursing any of them for words and phrases that could be construed as doubting his power.

"This meeting is over. You are dismissed," he said coldly his face expressionless as he watched the men leave the room.

The one woman remained.

"My Lord," Bellatrix murmured submissively with a bow of her head.

"Bellatrix," he replied with a note of warning in his voice.

He saw her tense visibly probably at the absence of her pet name, but she still spoke, "I feel the need to emphasise something."

He nodded curtly signalling for her to continue.

"They are all wrong, my Lord," she said passionately her eyes savouring each syllable, "I do not doubt you like the others. I think you should strike, Master, and they will fall to their knees as they should do."

It was a rare gift, but he granted Bella a small smile as he leaned back in his chair. He could never doubt Bella's summation of his power because it was totally accurate.

"Correct my dear, Bella," he said softly more pleased than before after the stroking of his ego.

Bella positively beamed under his gaze as her cheeks went slightly pink at the affectionate phrase. She was just the same as when she was younger. "Just like before you will conquer, my Lord. It will almost be like the good old days."

"Is that how you want things to be?" he inquired with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"How could I not?" He was very aware of her leaning towards him, but he did not flinch away or move closer. "I remember during the war. I remember every moment, every curse and every battle. The Mudbloods were taught their place and your power was even more profound. I think the doubters need to be reminded of that."

Her speech was loud and passionate. He only enjoyed that passion since it was aimed at his own success and power.

Standing it even started to trickle in through him as he strode out from behind his desk and around to the hearth. The whole time Bellatrix did not look away as she twisted in her seat as if hypnotised.

"So invade Europe to not only gain the territory but also to restore prestige and act as a reminder?"

"Yes," she replied her voice quivering slightly in her struggle to control herself as she cautiously found her feet and drew towards him. He did not move, but looked down at her and watched her advance with amusement. "Embrace the times of the past, my Lord, and you will succeed then as you did before."

He copied her actions. Like a tiger before its prey (if the prey was not so willing), he curled his hand around her jaw. "Such flattery," he said softly as she trembled and her breathing increased as she always did when he touched her. "It is no wonder that you are _still_ my favourite."


End file.
